<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconventionally Unexpected by ToriCeratops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787784">Unconventionally Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops'>ToriCeratops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Malcolm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alpha, Bottom Malcolm, Come play, Daddy Kink, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gil, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Gil, Top Malcolm, Unexpected Heat, bottom Gil, top omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil has defied his biology his entire life.  His urges don't define him or his preferences.</p><p>But apparently, when the one he really wants happens to actually be an Alpha this time, biology's just going to keep on trying...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconventionally Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something... different.  Both something I've never written before and something we haven't seen in the ship/fandom yet.</p><p>So have some Omega!Gil going into an unxpected heat while still being <i>Daddy as fuck</i>.</p><p>Mucho thanks and hugs to Cosmic for the quick beta since <i>someone</i> gets ill reading top Malcolm....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His office is stifling today.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil has already removed his topmost layer and checked the thermostat in the bullpen twice.  But it's a nice 68 according to the readout, so he can't figure out why he keeps feeling like the air around him is too thick, too heavy.  He tugs at his collar and tries to refocus on the report in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's difficult with the temperature and the memories from the previous evening swimming in his head.  There's been tension between him and Malcolm since the kid came back to New York. And it had all finally culminated last night in a heated, toe-curling kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that, setting aside their past, the two of them work rather well.  Gil may be an Omega, but with years of suppressants and a curated blend of scent-blocking body washes, shampoos, and colognes, no one but his closest family knows.  Thankfully, no one even suspects, or he never would have made it as far as he has in the NYPD. Even with the general (incorrect) consensus that he's a beta, he's not likely to make it much further.  It may have been illegal to require the disclosure of secondary genders for decades, but that doesn't stop the good ol’ boys club from thinking that Alpha's are the only ones who can be in charge.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there's Malcolm, the Alpha that surprises everyone who gets close enough to catch his scent.  The kid still insists it's the only way he ever got into the FBI in the first place. Unfortunately, it's probably true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door snaps Gil's attention out of his thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, boss."  JT crosses the room and lays a file on Gil's desk, tapping it twice.  "Bright's paperwork for Eccelston got raked over hot coals by the ADA.  She's got... questions... about the profile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil can't help but roll his eyes.  Their new ADA is good, but while she doesn't hate Bright, she doesn't trust his profiles without a little more background information that lends itself more towards academics than anyone would normally put in a police report.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil thanks his detective and picks up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Gil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a shiver runs down Gil's spine and settles some of the jumpiness that's plagued him all morning, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, kid.  Hate to call you in without a proper case, but I need you to come update some paperwork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dotson again?"  he asks with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm strolls into the office a little over half an hour later, looking as good as ever in a well-tailored suit and a blue tie that seems to bring out the color of his eyes even more than usual.  Normally, Gil can maintain his sense of professionalism around Bright at work, but for some reason, today, he can't quit staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got the report?"  Malcolm smirks and waves his hand in front of him like he's trying to grab Gil's attention.  To Gil's dismay, he realizes he'd been staring and has to snap his mouth shut. Clearing his throat, he grabs the folder and stands, coming around to the front of his desk to lean against it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he flips it open, Malcolm comes to stand at his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature in the room skyrockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you can see, she went a little crazy with the sticky notes again," Gil gets out, eventually.  He wishes he could take off his sweater so he could breathe a little easier, but the thin white undershirt isn’t exactly a professional look.  "Wants some background sources on a lot of the terminology you used."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gil..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks up from the report, Gil finds Malcolm with a shaking hand curled into a fist so tight his knuckles are turning white pressed just under his nose.  He frowns at Malcolm with a single eyebrow raised in question. "You alright, kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Malcolm looks away for a second then back at Gil with a shake of his head.  "I'm fine. But," he lowers his voice and leans in close, taking a deep breath before putting his fist back up to his nose, "you need to take a sick day.  Right now. Maybe three or four."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lead fills Gil's stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't smell it until I was right next to you, so if you leave now, you can probably get away without outing yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil hasn't had a regular heat since Jackie died.  And even then, they never came on so fast and strong like this.  Usually, there are days of symptoms, of hunger and night sweats.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been nothing indicating anything was going on before this morning, and it's been almost a year since he'd had one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm nods with amusement in his eyes like he understands the sentiment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil snaps the folder shut and hands it over.  "I'm headed home, then. Update this, hand it in to JT, and then give me a call when you're done."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really want a call about work while you're—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not about work,"  Gil assures him. They share a heated look, and he knows Malcolm understands what he's going to ask, what he wants from him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Malcolm looks shocked, Gil places his hand over the one Malcolm has curled against the edge of the desk between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Malcolms asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil nods.  "Absolutely.  Have been for months.  But I need to give you time to think about it away from...." he indicates to himself.  "Me, right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Malcolm rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, Gil cuts him off.  "Don't argue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil pushes away from his desk, grabbing his jacket and coat before reaching over to tap the keyboard to lock his computer.  "Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Malcolm murmurs with an obvious roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck all if Gil can't stop himself from leaning in so close his nose is pressed close to Malcolm's temple, picking up on his already budding arousal.  "That's Daddy, to you," he whispers. "If you want it to be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the sudden spicy spike in his scent is any indication, Malcolm absolutely wants it to be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil practically bolts for the door while Malcolm curses at him.  "And open the window before you leave, or we'll both be in trouble for different reasons."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he gets home, Gil says a silent thanks to the universe that circumstances transpired to make it so that, not only was Malcolm the one to notice, he was able to do it before anyone else caught on.  He slams his front door shut behind him and sheds everything from his hips up right there in the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil leaves his pants on for the moment.  He's wet and starting to feel that need deep under his skin for someone to touch him, but he can manage for now.  And he has some things to get together first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Food is the most important thing.  He'd had a light breakfast, but the first twelve hours is typically the most draining and he needs to load up on his carbs.   After downing several slices of leftover, cold pizza, Gil grabs a brand new box of protein bars and the pack of bottled water he keeps at the back of the pantry for emergencies.  It won't be cold, but he doubts he'll care at all here in a couple of hours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's jittery by the time he makes it to his room, feeling like his skin is crawling and his pants are too tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heat has never hit him this quickly, not in all his many,</span>
  <em>
    <span> many</span>
  </em>
  <span> years.  It's disconcerting, to say the least.  But he needs to take the edge off, get the buzzing out of his head so he can think clearly once Malcolm finally calls him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Malcolm sends a jolt through his spine, and Gil curses, abandoning the next item on his list to lay back on his bed and finally get his pants open.  Before he even gets them pushed down very far, he's got his hand on his cock, squeezing tight with a deep groan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's only then he realizes what's going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been decades since Gil was close and attracted to a male Alpha.  Despite his biology, his preference had always been to be the provider, the one who took charge and took care of his partners in every way that matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, biology can sneak up on you.  And that kiss, the night before, where Malcolm had bent to Gil's will, gone where Gil had led and opened up for him so beautifully, had sparked something deep in Gil's nature that cries out to be filled and mated.  The visions in his head as he strokes himself flash quickly back and forth between the idea of being stretched wide and plugged full by Malcolm's knot and his fantasies of being the one to fuck the kid senseless. Both are just as appealing to him right now, and both help keep twisting that tight coil at the base of his spine tighter and tighter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's close, right there teetering on the edge, when his phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him out of his head just enough he loses the edge and squeezes the base of his dick before reaching for it, squeezing harder when he sees who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Malcolm is going to be worried about him if he doesn't answer, so he takes a deep breath to try and steady himself and accepts the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid."  Gil curses in his head at how breathless he sounds, surely giving himself away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I finished my update."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his hand, Gil's cock throbs hard just from Malcolm's voice in his ear.  He is so fucked and groans while he bites his bottom lip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Gil.  Are you…?" There are sounds of shuffling from the other end of the line and a door slamming shut.  "Gil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Yeah, sorry."  Gil is breathless, giving up and giving in and moving his hand once more, too worked up from any thoughts of Malcolm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, god, Gil. Do you want me to call you back or…?"  His voice is muffled now, like he's closed himself in somewhere small.  He can hear the way the kid is breathing, too, heavier and heavier with every moment.  "Or do you want me to talk to you through this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil's body jerks and he feels a rush of slick between his legs.  "Yeah, please. Tell me what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Gil, I've wanted you for so damn long.  Last night, after you left me standing there all light-headed and turned on, I was opening my pants before you got to the bottom of my stairs."  Gil reaches down below his balls, fingering at his dripping hole to slick up his fingers before moving back to fist his cock, fucking up into his hand.  "I came so quickly thinking of you, thinking of what it would be like for you to fuck my face, make me choke on your dick. And then this morning, when you wanted me to call you Daddy..."  Malcolm's voice trails off with a soft whine. "I want that so much, Gil. Want you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil comes with a sharp gasp, his empty hole fluttering around nothing while he coats his stomach and hand in thick ropes of white.  He shakes through his orgasm, coming down quickly but not completely. There's still a buzz, still a haze in his head, but it’s enough he can think somewhat clearly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, that felt amazing," he tells Malcolm on a heavy sigh.  "Would have felt better with you here, though. If here is where you want to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never wanted anything more than I want that right now.  But," he falls silent for a moment and Gil kicks the rest of his clothes off the bed while waiting for him to figure out what to say.  "I've never done this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't..."  Gil balks up at his ceiling.  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Malcolm</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a virgin!" He says almost too quickly, then goes on.  "Not by a long shot. No, I mean just—I haven't really been with anyone during their heat. I don't want to screw it up, especially with as much as you mean to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil can't help but chuckle but does his best to bite back on it quickly.  "Kid, I think we can figure it out pretty easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's another long stretch of silence, then, Malcolm asks, "What did you and Jackie do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil smiles at the memory, less painful now than it used to be.  "Jackie used to fuck me with a toy for a while before switching to a knot toy, then she'd ride me until she couldn't take it anymore."  He reaches down and begins teasing at his own hole. There's no real intent behind his movements, just a nice, pleasant hum of pleasure rolling through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we do that?"  Malcolm asks, almost breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil's walls clench around his fingers.  "Yeah. But will you knot me first?  I really fucking want you, at least once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course.  Whatever Daddy wants."  Gil can hear the smirk in his voice and the undertone of arousal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, Malcolm.  Stop talking and get your ass over here."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hears the front door finally open, Gil has already slipped into a heat-induced haze of need.  Thankfully, he'd gotten his box of toys to the bed before he'd succumbed. Right now, as Malcolm's heavy footsteps ring through the air, Gil is on his knees, fucking himself slowly with a non-knotting dildo, just needing to feel the stretch and burn of fullness and to be ready for Malcolm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's arched back, one hand behind him, the other tweaking at a nipple, his cock hard and heavy, jutting out and bobbing in the air, leaking profusely from the deep purple tip when Malcolm appears in the doorway and freezes with his eyes wide.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm inhales deeply, chest visibly rising as he watches Gil who doesn't stop, just moves a little faster, a little harder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna stand there and watch, kid, or come fuck Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm immediately starts to shed his clothes, kicking off his shoes on the way to the bed.  "Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gil."  He's shirtless with his pants undone by the time he gets there, crashing his mouth against Gil's in a deep and filthy kiss.  Lips and tongues slide together, teeth clacking while his hands roam over Gil's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil whines into Malcolm's mouth when the toy falls from his hole, and he clenches at the emptiness he's left with.  But Malcolm is more important, getting him naked, feeling his skin, inhaling that intoxicating Alpha scent. They both groan when he finally gets his hands on Malcolm's hard length, wrapping long, callused fingers around the base where he's already starting to swell.  Gil wants to lay him out and sit on Malcolm's cock, fuck himself full until he's swollen with his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Malcolm growls into the kiss, apparently having other ideas.  He surprises Gil, breaking away from the kiss and gripping at his hips hard enough to bruise.  For the first time since Gil has known him, Malcolm reeks of Alpha pheromones. He twists Gil around until he falls forward on his hands and knees and something deep in Gil's gut sings at the roughness, at the show of force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slides his cock along the sopping wet mess of Gil's hole Malcolm just grips him tighter.  "Is this what Daddy wants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Please, fuck, fill me up, baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm doesn't hesitate, lining himself up and pressing forward while Gil holds his breath and blanks out at finally getting what he's needed for the last hour.  With a quick snap of his hips, Malcolm slams forward in one brutal movement, stretching Gil's rim around his forming knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil comes with a shout, dropping his head down onto the bed while Malcolm begins to properly fuck him.  Each snap of his hips brings another pulse of release from Gil until he's spent and shaking at the onslaught, trying desperately to catch his breath.  He's already getting hard again after only a moment, though there's been no respite, no cessation of the jolts of pleasure Malcolm sends through his body.  Neither of them speaks, soft grunts and barely made out curses filling the room along with the filthy sounds of their bodies slapping together over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Malcolm's knot begins to grow even wider, and he has to slam forward with even more force each time to pop through the tight ring of Gil's muscles.  His walls clench around Malcolm's cock, desperate to be stuffed full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, baby.  Give Daddy your knot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm curses, slamming home one more time as he falls forward, biting down on Gil’s shoulder.  Not hard enough to break skin but enough to mark, to bruise. He grinds down into Gil's body, knot pressing hard against his prostate and pulling another sharp snap of orgasm from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first shot of his release makes his whole body tense and Malcolm shouts, clinging to Gil's hips with one, bruising hand as his own first shot of come begins to pulse deep within Gil's body.  Gil is shocked he can feel it, thick and hot, sating his heat as nothing has in his life before. And Malcolm shakes through it as it lasts impossibly long, both of them a breathless, trembling mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil feels more full than he'd ever thought possible as they collapse on their sides, Malcolm curling his arm around Gil's middle, his hand shaking.  Gil grabs it in his own and brings it up to press lazy kisses against the kid's knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Gil.  How you doing?  I let myself in with my key, hope that's okay.  Got any plans for the day?" Though Malcolm is still breathless, still occasionally twitching as he unloads even more deep into Gil's body, his tone is light and teasing.  "How's the weather treating you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil's laugh shakes them both and Malcolm curses, rocking his hips again.  But it just makes Gil feel even lighter, more full and content. "Thanks for coming over, Malcolm.  I know this thing is all... new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understatement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I need you to know my feelings aren't.  They've been creeping up on me since you got back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm lets out a long, heavy sigh and kisses the back of Gil's neck, sending a tingle down his spine.  "I'm actually really fucking glad to hear that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought..."  he sighs again, and Gil wishes he could turn around and kiss him.  "All morning I was thinking that last night was just because of your oncoming heat.  That you trusted me to offer this, and I was about to violate that trust by taking advantage."  He's trembling again, this time from his own nerves and still deeply held fear that Gil can hear in his voice.  "I've wanted you for so long and... not that I’m complaining, it honestly was never like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil's heart twists in his chest, and he holds Malcolm's hand a little tighter.  "It wasn't because of the heat, kid. That kiss last night I'd wanted to do that for months.  And I still fully intend to take you apart next. But... that kiss is what triggered this."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil rocks his hips a little, then twists his upper body as much as he can, silently begging for a kiss.  It's awkward and at all the wrong angles, but he sinks into it, stroking Malcolm's hair. "Yeah, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm makes Gil come twice more and fills him up impossibly further during the next wave of his heat before ever pulling out.  They work together amid quiet, snarky comments and soft giggles to reach the end of the bed where the box of Gil's toys is, and Malcolm picks the largest one to plug him up with.  It's bigger than Malcolm is, but not by much, and Gil raises a single eyebrow at him for choosing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on," Malcolm says with a barely-contained laugh.  "I know Daddy can take this." It's a challenge, one Gil isn't about to back down from, especially while he's extra loose and relaxed between waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure.  If you'll let me use it on you one day..."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gil," Malcolm warns, "If you want me to actually pull out and use this on you, you have got to stop saying things like that."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You like the idea of being knotted, baby?"  Gil feels the next wave building already. He doesn't know if it's just coming on its own or from the combination of their conversation and the way Malcolm is slowly stretching him to pull his knot free.  It hasn't deflated completely, but it's enough that the burn is pleasant, sending shocks of electricity crackling through Gil's nerves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he slips free, Gil feels a rush of come and slick, hears a groan from Malcolm as he plays with it and spends a second pushing the mess back into Gil with his fingers before he lines up the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as you like this?" Malcolm says while he moves the toy in tortuously slow and shallow thrusts.  "I can definitely see the appeal." Once Malcolm works up to the knot, he holds it there then shifts, moving so Gil can lay back while Malcolm finally comes around and straddles his legs, leaning in for a long, slow kiss.  The movement of their lips and finally being able to get his hands on Malcolm properly, to hold him, to stroke down his bare sides, stirs the next swell of his heat into a raging fire, and Gil needs more right now. He rocks his hips down to beg for the knot while moaning into Malcolm’s mouth, gripping his hair tight and deepening their kiss.  Thankfully, Malcolm obliges, slowly working Gil open bit by bit on the massive swell of silicone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil drops his head back, breaking the kiss as each movement of the toy sends sparks of pleasure through his body, making the haze of his heat harder and harder to focus through until all he knows is the stretch of his rim and the feel of Malcolm’s lips on his skin.  Malcolm is kissing and biting him everywhere, sucking lightly along his collar bone, up the side of his neck where he drags his teeth against Gil’s mating glands just as the knot finally pops through. Gil comes with his breath caught in his throat, silent and arched high off the bed against the welcoming heat of Malcolm’s body.  He mumbles something that Gil doesn’t catch, repeating words that, based on the sound of his voice, are sweet and reassuring, but they’re lost to the roar of Gil’s pulse in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he can catch his breath again, Gil is moving, rolling Malcolm over to pin him to the bed and rock their hips together, trailing kisses of his own down pale, smooth skin.  All he can think about is the warmth beneath his lips and fingers, feeling the pulse just below Malcolm’s skin, how hard he is against Gil’s hip. Gil reaches blindly for the box, managing to tip the whole thing over onto the bed, too focused on driving Malcolm as wild as he currently feels.  Thankfully, the lube rolls all the way to them, and he fumbles it open, working a now-lube-slicked hand between them down behind Malcolm’s balls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but laugh against Malcolm’s neck when he realizes the kid is already a sopping mess just from Gil.  But he doesn’t just want to make this feel good for him, he wants it to be amazing. So, he keeps the bottle close and swallows Malcolm’s shout as he slips two fingers into the heat of his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil preps him quickly and efficiently, nearly going out of his skin with the need to come again, the toy plugging him and keeping him not quite full enough, not quite what he needs.  He needs Malcolm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm is beautiful beneath him, all long, lean muscles stretched taut as he rocks down against Gil’s fingers, small, whispered curses escaping his lips.  “I’m good, I’m so good, please, Daddy, I need your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without needing to be told twice, Gil removes his fingers, slicks up his cock, and lines up.  The second he’s balls deep in the too-tight heat of Malcolm’s body, Gil comes, shaking hard and breathing heavily against his Alpha’s lips.  “Malcolm,” he whines, cock throbbing as he’s over-stimulated from inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his release doesn’t abate the heat in his skin, doesn’t chase away the need driving him forward.  And when Malcolm pulls his legs up and rocks his hips on Gil’s cock, it spurs him into action. Gil goes hard and fast.  There’s no rhythm to the brutal snap of his hips, just the raw desire swimming in his veins.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all heat and skin and the slap of bodies, Malcolm clinging to Gil, dragging his fingers down his back, deep enough to scratch, mouths and teeth and tongues anywhere and everywhere they can reach, to kiss and bite and just connect to one another in any way Gil’s heat haze will allow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gil comes again, he barely slows down, clenching around the knot as he comes dry and just fucks Malcolm through it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Malcolm notices.  Malcolm’s knot is swelling between them, fingers digging even deeper into Gil’s flesh as he says his name over and over again, begging for something he doesn’t seem to be able to articulate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hand fisted in Gil’s hair and a quick snap of his own hips, Malcolm throws Gil off-balance and is able to flip them, immediately sinking back down on Gil’s cock with a heavy slam.  It knocks the wind from Gil, but the sight is more intoxicating than any of the heat pheromones have been so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm bounces on Gil’s cock, quick and steady while stroking his own dick, squeezing his almost-full knot with his free hand.  His mouth is hanging open as he tries to breathe, hair hanging wildly in his face and eyes locked onto Gil’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil plants his feet, and snaps his hips up to meet Malcolm’s, once, twice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they both come, Gil a sharp, quick snap of pleasure, Malcolm spurting long, thick ropes of white all over Gil’s stomach and chest.   Gil bats Malcolm’s hand away from his knot and squeezes it himself as tightly as he can, continuing to rock up into Malcolm’s body as spurt after spurt continues to cover Gil completely.  He groans, thinking about how much it is, how long Malcolm comes for, how much he must have filled Gil up before, how much he’s still stuffed full of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gil.  I can’t...” Malcolm screws his eyes shut and falls forward, barely holding himself up on trembling hands.  He’s still coming, less and less each time, and Gil just milks him through it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malcolm, baby, you are so amazing for Daddy… Look what you did to me,” he whispers against Malcolm’s ear, nibbling lightly against the soft skin of his ear lobe before nuzzling against his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies fall still, but they find each other's lips once more, lazily kissing between soft hums of deep-seated contentment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil doesn't think he could move if the world was ending.  He knows he wouldn't want to. Boneless and floating in the bliss of satisfaction, he simply holds onto Malcolm and blocks out the rest of the universe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm's hands eventually stop shaking, and he slips his fingers down Gil’s side, eliciting a soft laugh between their kiss before dragging them through the thick coat of come on his stomach.  Then, he flattens his palm and begins to rub.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, what are you doing, kid?"  Gil asks. It's not a complaint, something inside of him preens at being marked up like this, and he can't help but smile.  He feels drunk and just watches Malcolm lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making sure you smell like me, inside and out."  He curls down and licks a long, wet stripe across the mess on Gil's chest before coming up for another kiss, sharing the thick glob with Gil who hums at the taste of Malcolm on his tongue.  His cock gives a valiant effort to twitch to full hardness again, but he's too fucked out, too old for even his heat to carry him through that much, that soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to be yours, one day," Gil says without thinking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm tenses for a split second, and Gil could smack himself.  But he pulls back and holds Gil's gaze with a soft, tender smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have plenty of time to figure that out," he assures Gil.  "Right now, though, we should focus on getting water and food in both of us before you get all worked up again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You offering to take care of Daddy, kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm laughs and comes in for another slow, lingering kiss.  "I think I could be convinced."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>